Le Jeu des Apparences
by Shinette
Summary: Ou comment tout peut changer sans qu'on comprenne pourquoi... Très court OS, donc difficile à résumer


**Le jeu des Apparences.  
**

-Mais quelle horreur!

-C'est écœurant!

-Non, c'est monstrueux!

Les gens n'arrêtaient pas de chuchoter, chacun cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. La foule ne cessait de s'accroître, et il se demandait si il pourrait, à un moment où à un autre, s'échapper. Mais apparemment, les autres n'étaient pas décidés à l'aider. Même ses plus proches amis le regardaient, scandalisés, au premier rang, et ils ne firent rien pour empêcher les professeurs d'approcher.

Une mare de sang s'étalait autour de lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment elle était arrivée là. Il se souvenait s'être battu, mais après avoir reçu un Stupefix, il ne se souvenait de rien. Il avait l'impression de ne plus être dans son corps, de voir la scène comme un personnage extérieur. Ainsi, il pouvait voir le corps, gisant près de lui, secoué par quelques tremblements pendant que le sang s'écoulait de son ventre, les regards horrifiés des élèves, et il vit arriver Dumbledore, avec ses fameuses sandales qu'il avait achetées à Tahiti pendant un été. Plus loin, une élève de deuxième année (à vue d'œil) se tournait vers tout le monde pour essayer de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Les premières années n'étaient pas là, ils devaient déjà être couchés, ce qui les préservait du spectacle.

Les professeurs se stoppèrent avant de marcher dans la flaque rouge, s'observèrent, puis, se tournant vers la foule, tentèrent de faire partir tout le monde, à coups de « Dans vos Dortoirs », et autres inutiles « Il n'y a rien à voir ici ». Ce furent finalement les menaces de représailles (tant heures de colles que de récurage des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde). La grande faiblesse des jeunes, la menace de contraintes... Par Merlin, que c'est prévisible! Le couloir se vida donc en peu de temps, le laissant seul avec les professeurs McGonnagall, Rogue et Dumbledore, et la victime. Rogue s'approcha lentement du corps inconscient, en essayant de ne pas marcher dans le sang; il se baissa, murmura un sort, puis, se tournant vers Dumbledore, fit un petit « non » de la tête.

-Minerva, prévenez le Ministère. Severus, veuillez emmener le corps à l'infirmerie. Toi, tu viens avec moi, nous allons parler un peu.

Les professeurs partirent, et il suivit Dumbledore. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait se passer. Il n'avait même pas envie de le savoir. Il ne savait même pas comment cela avait pu arriver, il ne pourrait rien dire au vieux sorcier. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Dumbledore le fit assoir en face de son bureau, et lui-même ressortit quelques instants. Il revint, étonnamment, avec un plateau chargé de boissons. Chocolat chaud, Bière au Beurre, et même deux petits verres de Whisky Pur Feu. Le pauvre vieux fou voulait soit le bourrer, soit le faire parler en ayant mis du Veritaserum dans les verres. Il s'assit dans son grand fauteuil, le regarda de ses yeux bleu pleins de malice, et lui fit un grand sourire.

-Quelque chose à boire? J'ai des bonbons au citron, si tu veux, ajouta-t-il en lui présentant une grande coupe en or massif rempli de papillotes.

Il ne comprenait plus rien. N'avait-il pas tué un élève? N'avait-il pas tué l' « Élu », qui plus est? Décidément, ce mec était vraiment un vieux fou, sa réputation n'était pas volée.

Il prit donc un bonbon, et le dégusta, attendant quelconque réprimande, mais il n'en fut rien. Inquiet du silence de son Directeur, il commença à gesticuler sur sa chaise, de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise. Son angoisse augmentait crescendo, visible d'abord par son expression, appuyée par les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front, et affirmée par la panique de son comportement: ses yeux regardaient partout, dans l'attente d'un événement perturbateur dans le calme bureau de Dumbledore, chaque froissement de papier, dû à l'ouverture des bonbons, chaque bruissement des ailes du Phœnix, chaque gorgée bruyante du vieillard le faisait sursauter.

-Tu peux partir, maintenant, lui déclara Dumby avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. A croire qu'il était pressé de le tendre dans un piège à la sortie du bureau.

C'est donc avec une appréhension à son comble qu'il sortit, le plus lentement possible, vérifiant autour de lui qu'il n'y ait personne pour le prendre en embuscade.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le Hall, des élèves chahutaient, certains allaient dehors, où le soleil brillait de mille feux. De mille feux? Mais... Il était tard, quand tout le monde était autour de lui, devant son crime... Il les suivit donc, et se retrouve dans le parc, une journée d'été. Contre un arbre, deux étudiantes parlaient autour de tartines de confiture. Sur des bancs, certains étudiaient pour un contrôle, alors que d'autres discutaient simplement. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il se passait. Avaient-ils subi un sort d'amnésie? Mais non, le temps avait dû être remonté, sinon il ne ferait pas jour. Il retourna sur ses pas, et alla dans la Grande Salle. Là, des **damiers**, des échiquiers et autres plateaux de jeux étaient sortis, et les bruits d'explosions précédaient les rires des élèves.

Ne comprenant vraiment pas la situation, il décida de remonter dans sa chambre, en faisant un détour sur les lieux du crime. Rien. Rien ne laissait sembler que quelqu'un était mort ici. Désorienté, il s'enfuit en courant pour retrouver ce lieu si familier, sa chambre. Arrivé, il se jeta sur son lit, et regarda le plafond. Ici, au moins, rien n'avait changé, tout était à sa place.

Les larmes coulèrent toutes seules. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça? Pourquoi le monde n'était-il pas sur son dos? Pourquoi n'était-il pas déjà à Azkaban? Pourquoi, pourquoi POURQUOI? La logique n'était pas au rendez-vous. Le « bizarre » avait pris possession du monde entier.

Alors qu'il sanglotait, hors des regards indiscrets, une voix, dans sa tête, lui parlait...

« C'est l'heure! Allez! Bouge-toi les fesses, OH! »

Il était devenu fou! Maintenant, il entendait des voix! Impossible. En fait, la folie lui avait putréfié le cerveau, il n'était pas responsable de tout ce bordel. Mais alors quoi? Pourquoi cela continuait-il? Trop de questions en quelques minutes. Non, heures... Plus? Même sa notion du temps lui faisait défaut. A croire que qu'il était sous Imperium. ARGH! Quelle horreur! Et cette voix, dans sa tête, qui continuait de lui marteler le crâne de l'intérieur!

« Allez, mec! VITE! Mais bouge, là, tu m'énerves! Il faut y aller! »

Une force invisible sembla le tirer hors de son corps...

XOXO

Des cheveux blonds en bataille, une respiration saccadée... Un corps finement musclé, imberbe couvert par un simple boxer. Le jeune homme dormait.

A coté de lui, deux personnes, une fille, pas très belle, et un garçon noir, à l'air enjoué, tentait de le sortir des bras de Morphée, enfin, sans grand succès, pour l'instant, vu la marmotte que leur ami était.

- C'est l'heure! Allez! Bouge-toi les fesses, OH! dit la jeune femme.

Mais il ne bougeait toujours pas, absorbé par sa vie subconsciente. Elle regarda l'autre jeune homme, debout, blasé. Il la regarda à son tour, amusé, et décida de l'aider.

- Allez, mec! VITE! Mais bouge, là, tu m'énerves! Il faut y aller! Insista le noir.

Le blond bougea. Mais ne se réveilla pas. Quoique! Un mouvement de paupières leur donna espoir. Le réveiller, c'était une autre conquête du saint Graal! L'endormi fronça des sourcils, et ouvrit doucement les yeux. Le temps de s'habituer à la lumière, il reconnu penchée sur lui sa meilleure amie, et debout en face de la lumière aveuglante, son meilleur ami.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez... grogna-t-il.

-Lève-toi, c'est l'heure, lui répondit son ami.

-Quoi..? Mais, que s'est-il passé? Et le sang, et la remontée dans le temps, la confiture, les jeux... continua le blond.

-Mec, tu divagues sérieux, là, tu veux aller à l'infirmerie?

-Non! Ce n'est pas le moment, Blaise! S'exclama la jeune femme.

Finalement assis sur son lit, le castor, euh, la marmotte, pardon, vit qu'il neigeait, et que tout dehors était recouvert par un beau manteau blanc. « Encore remonté dans le temps..? » se demanda-t-il.

Puis, il revint sur ses amis, qui lui crièrent en cœur:

« JOYEUX NOËL, DRAY! »


End file.
